


Logistical Nightmare

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: tv-universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Sisko assesses the station for the first time.  Written for prompted Bingo at LJ's TV_Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logistical Nightmare

The entire station ran on outdated programs that were impossible to sync up with Starfleet standards. That was okay, though, seeing as the Cardassians had trashed ninety percent of the nonessential systems as they fled, so basically Starfleet would have to rebuild the cursed thing from the bottom up anyway. Everywhere he looked there was a busted bulkhead; a flickering, dying light; shattered glass… Steam poured from a ruptured pipe on his right. A weary-looking Bajoran merchant attempted to clean up the wreckage of his Jumja Stick stand to his left. The heat was so oppressive it was almost tactile. As he stepped around the corner and into a new corridor a sweaty and frustrated ensign looked up from her repair work.

“Welcome to Deep Space Nine, Commander.”


End file.
